


Rare Pairing

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Affairs, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A one shot of rare pairingsIf you have a rare pairing you'd like me to write leave if it in comments and I'll try.Chapter 1 is an index of pairings





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Finn/DB (Frussell) CSI  
2\. Hermione/Narcissa (cissamione) Harry Potter

3\. Sara/Warrick CSI  
4\. Lara Stone/Harry Harper (casualty) 5.


	2. The irresistible temptations of reality

One minute they were fighting, the next she's lying underneath him moaning his name. Digging her nails into his back. Hard enough to leave marks, soft enough not to draw blood.

This is a bad idea for so many reasons, but his ability to think clearly went out the window the moment they started kissing. He can't remember what they were arguing about or who kissed who, right now he didn't care.

His and her clothes are scattered all over her bedroom floor. He's sure he ripped her favourite blue shirt when he couldn't get the buttons undone quick enough. In all his fantasies of her, he had never allowed them to get this far but in reality when he should have stopped her and himself he couldn't.


	3. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Voldemort won Dark Cissamione.

Owed. She lost everything in the war. Her son, her husband, her home. Narcissa was owed far more than a pet mudblood to torture but Granger was all she got.

The girl didn't care if she lived or died, Narcissa envied her that. She was too fuelled by anger to give into the hopelessness of not caring.

She wanted Granger to care, wanted her to feel alive and angry. To see the desire for revenge burn in her eyes but there was nothing. She wanted someone to feel what she was feeling, a kingship of some kind.

If ordered the girl would act like there was still some emotion left inside her but they both knew that there wasn't a flicker of love or hate inside. 

She was empty, Narcissa was full of rage. She was owed and all she got was an dead inside doll.


	4. Sins of Self Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set season 4 Sara/Warrick

She catches you gambling again; you catch her drinking far too much. Neither of you goes to Grissom and tell him that the other is going through a self-destructive phase. 

You both have a rare night off and she begs you to take her gambling with you. Her eyes shine with a sort of maniac need for a new adrenaline rush and your worried. But you take her anyway.

It's fun. Your winning, she's winning so you both drink to celebrate. 

It's her who leads you outside to a dimly lit alley. If you both were sober, it never would have happened, but you weren't. Quick, sloppy, drunken sex that the next day neither of you talk about.


End file.
